


Nunc scio quit sit amor

by Mozambique



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:46:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozambique/pseuds/Mozambique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Im selben Augenblick, in dem Ron, Hermine, Blaise und Professor Slughorn in den Raum der Wünsche stolperten, richtete Harry den Zauberstab auf seinen ehemaligen Geliebten und sagte laut mit ruhiger Stimme: „Sectumsempra!“</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hallöchen, zusammen!  
> Diese FanFiction ist einer guten Freundin von mir gewidmet. Ursprünglich sollte es nur ein OneShot werden, aber mit knapp 16.000 Wörtern habe ich mich dann doch dazu entschieden, die FF in Kapitel zu unterteilen.
> 
> Die Story spielt im "zweiten" 7. Schuljahr, also nach der Schlacht. Ich halte mich allerdings nicht komplett an die Bücher.
> 
> Viel Spaß!  
> Eure Mozambique

  
**NUNC SCIO QUIT SIT AMOR  
 _Jetzt weiß ich, was Liebe ist_**

 

* * *

 

„Okay“, meinte Draco und stibitzte sich eine saftige Erdbeere aus dem Schälchen, indem er sich lasziv über seinen Freund beugte, sodass dessen grüne Augen aufblitzten wie strahlende Smaragde. Er ließ den Schwarzhaarigen abbeißen, bevor er sich die zweite Hälfte selbst in den Mund schob. Als er sich genüsslich den roten Saft von den Fingern leckte, wurde es Harry zu bunt. Blitzschnell hatte er sich auf den blonden Slytherin geworfen und ihn in die Matratze gedrückt.

„Für wen hältst du dich eigentlich, Malfoy?“, knurrte er, hielt Dracos Handgelenke über dessen Kopf fest und saugte besitzergreifend am Hals seines Freundes.

„Glaubst du, du kannst mich scharf machen, ohne dass ich etwas dagegen unternehme?“

Die grünen Smaragde trafen eisgraues Meer. Wo vor ein paar Wochen noch nur Arroganz, Eitelkeit und Überlegenheit, gemischt mit Angst und Furcht, anzutreffen waren, konnte man nun all die Gefühle entdecken, die Draco Malfoy achtzehn Jahre lang hatte unterdrücken müssen. Aufgewachsen im Hause einer mächtigen Reinblutfamilie, wurde er von kleinauf dazu erzogen, eine Maske aufzusetzen, die jegliches Gefühl verbarg. Niemand hatte diese Maske durchbrechen können. Niemand, siebzehn Jahre lang nicht.

„Glaubst du, dass ich das nicht mit Absicht gemacht habe?“, konterte er nun schlagfertig und fand sich im nächsten Moment seiner Stimme beraubt, als Harry seine Worte mit einem Kuss erstickte.

Lachend schnappten die beiden Jungs kurze Zeit später nach Luft, rangelten noch kurz miteinander und ließen sich schließlich gemeinsam in die Kissen fallen. Es war praktisch, dass Draco als Schulsprecher seinen eigenen Schlafraum hatte - das im Übrigen sogar ein eigenes Passwort hatte. Nur zwei Personen kannten dies außer ihm - Blaise Zabini, sein bester Freund, und Harry Potter. Harry Potter, der Goldjunge, der Junge-der-lebte, der Retter der Zauberwelt, der Gryffindor, sein Erzfeind. Niemals hätte sich Draco träumen lassen, sich in den Armen eines Mannes wie zuhause zu fühlen - noch dazu in Potters Armen! Doch vor anderthalb Jahren, am Ende ihres sechsten Schuljahres, war sich der junge Fast-Todesser plötzlich gar nicht mehr so sicher gewesen, dass Mädchen die bessere Partie waren. Er konnte es noch heute genau vor Augen sehen: die Szene auf dem Turm, Dumbledore vor ihm, er selbst mit erhobenem Zauberstab, den er auf seinen Schulleiter gerichtet hatte. Wie aus dem Nichts war Harry aufgetaucht, stand plötzlich zwischen ihm und Dumbledore. Eins hatte ihm Draco schon hoch angerechnet - Potter war definitiv im richtigen Haus gelandet. Er hatte Mut, er wusste vermutlich besser als jeder andere Zauberer in seinem Alter, wie man sich richtig verteidigte - und er hatte die wahnsinnige Gabe, seinen Gegner mit Worten fertig zu machen.

Ja, ganz genau. _„Malfoy“_ , hatte Potter damals zu ihm gesagt, seinen Zauberstab gezückt und ihn ruhig angeschaut. _„Es wundert mich wirklich, dass ausgerechnet du die Befehle eines anderen ausführst. Hast sonst nicht immer du den Ton angegeben? Und jetzt stehst du hier und versuchst, deinem ach so tollen Meister zu gefallen. Wozu das Ganze? Er wird fallen. Früher oder später. Und was machst du dann? Verkriechst du dich wieder hinter deiner stählernen Maske? Du machst mir nichts vor, Malfoy. Du hast Angst.“_

Selbstverständlich hatte er dies damals abgestritten. Ein Malfoy hatte keine Angst - und schon gar nicht vor einem Halbblut. Merlin, war er damals engstirnig gewesen! Harry war nicht aus der Ruhe zu bringen. Sie standen sich Auge in Auge gegenüber, hatten den alten Zauberer, der sich Dumbledore schimpfte, vergessen. Es gab nur noch sie beide.

_„Ich sag dir eins, Malfoy. Wenn du das hier zu Ende bringen willst, musst du erst an mir vorbei. Doch bedenke, dass mich Voldemort schon zigmal umbringen wollte. Er hat versagt. Der große Lord schafft es nicht, sich gegen einen kleinen Jungen durchzusetzen. Schaffst du es, großer Malfoy? Na los, töte mich.“_

Draco wurde noch heute ganz schlecht bei dem Gedanken. Harry töten? Nie im Leben! Eher würde er Dutzende Crucios über sich ergehen lassen, bevor er seinem Freund auch nur ein Haar krümmte. Das war heute. Und das war gut so.

„Hey, Schatz, wo bist du denn mit deinen Gedanken?“, murmelte eine sanfte Stimme an seinem Ohr.

Er wusste, er musste nicht antworten. Harry spürte, dass er an damals dachte.

Sie hatten viel geredet in dieser Nacht. Dumbledore war mehr als überrascht gewesen, dass er ihn nicht getötet hatte. Doch der letzte Satz Harrys hatte Draco wachgerüttelt. Gut, er war ein Slytherin, legte auf Moral nicht allzu viel Wert. Aber einen Menschen töten, nur weil ein angeblich mächtiger Magier es von ihm verlangte?

Aus irgendeinem Grund hatten er und Harry bis in die Morgenstunden zusammen gesessen. Harry hatte ihm so viel erzählt. All die Dinge, die Draco und die anderen Schüler kaum mitbekommen hatten. Kämpfe gegen Voldemort - Kämpfe, bei denen er selbst längst verzweifelt wäre, aber die Harry jedes Mal stärker gemacht hatten. Er erfuhr auch von der Prophezeiung. _Keiner kann leben, während der andere überlebt_. Zum ersten Mal hatte Draco Hoffnung geschöpft. Irgendwie hatte er gespürt, dass Harry Potter, sein Erzfeind seit dem ersten Schuljahr, wirklich derjenige war, zu dem er gemacht wurde, als Voldemort seine Eltern getötet hatte: der Retter der Zauberwelt.

Glücklicherweise hatte seine Mutter damals darauf bestanden, dass er das Dunkle Mal erst bekam, wenn er seinen Auftrag, Dumbledore zu töten, erledigt hatte. Dies war nicht der Fall gewesen und das kam ihm zugute. Mit Harrys und Dumbledores Hilfe schaffte es Draco, zu fliehen. Etliche Monate war er in verschiedene Gegenden appariert, die laut Harry von Zauberern gemieden wurden. Von Harry hatte er eine seltsame Münze bekommen, die für ihn eigentlich ganz normal ausgesehen hatte. Doch sein Verbündeter hatte nur gegrinst: _„Wie, glaubst du, haben wir es letztes Jahr geschafft, die DA-Treffen festzulegen? Wir Gryffindors sind eben auch nicht blöd.“_ Draco war beeindruckt gewesen, das musste er zugeben. Harry hatte die Münze ein klein wenig verändert. Nun erschien nicht mehr ein bestimmtes Datum, sondern eine Art Geheimcode, der Draco zeigen sollte, ob es sicher war, zurück zu kehren. _,Securus‘_ sagte ihm, alles sei überstanden. _,Expectabis‘_ bedeutete, er müsse noch abwarten. Diese beiden Codewörter hatte er niemals auf der Münze lesen können. Das einzige, was Harry ihm geschickt hatte, war: _,Succursus‘_. Hilfe. Draco hatte nicht lange überlegt, er war direkt vor das Schulgelände appariert und hatte miterleben müssen, wie die Schlacht in vollem Gange gewesen war. Auf welcher Seite er gekämpft hatte, stand außer Frage. Er war derjenige gewesen, der seinen eigenen Vater davon abgehalten hatte, Harrys besten Freund zu töten. Er war derjenige gewesen, der direkt hinter Harry stand, als dieser den Dunklen Lord zu Fall brachte. Er war derjenige gewesen, den Harry als erstes umarmt und geküsst hatte. _Geküsst_. Die Gefühle, die ihn zu diesem Zeitpunkt überwältigten, waren heute sein Alltag. Er versuchte nicht mehr ständig, sich zu fragen, warum er sich ausgerechnet in Harry Potter verliebt hatte. Es war einfach so.

„Willst du darüber reden?“, riss ihn besagter Held aus seinen Gedanken.

„Ehrlich gesagt, gibt es da nichts mehr zu reden“, erwiderte er lächelnd. „Aber eine Frage möchte ich dir gerne stellen.“

„Nur zu.“

„Warum hast du mich damals geküsst?“

„Das fragst du noch? Draco, ich hab damals gerade Voldemort umgebracht, ich war erleichtert - ich hab nicht gewusst, was ich tue.“

„Hättest du Ron geküsst, wenn er hinter dir gestanden hätte?“

„Meinen besten Freund?!“ Auf Harrys Gesicht breitete sich ein Lächeln aus. „Schatz, versuchst du gerade herauszufinden, wann ich mich in dich verliebt habe?“

Zur Antwort grinste Draco nur verlegen.

„Die Wahrheit ist, glaube ich, dass du von Anfang an etwas Besonderes für mich warst.“

Das hatte er nun nicht erwartet. Er war damals doch ein eingebildeter Elfjähriger gewesen - wie hatte Harry da etwas in ihm sehen können?

Harry beobachtete, wie es hinter Dracos Stirn arbeitete.

„Ich hab dich immer irgendwie bewundert, auch wenn wir uns ständig nur gestritten und bekämpft haben. Aber als du da oben auf dem Turm vor mir standest, da wusste ich, ich konnte dich nicht zum Mörder werden lassen. Ich hätte es mir niemals verziehen. Und ich muss zu meiner Schande gestehen - ich hab mich nicht vor dich gestellt, um Dumbleodre zu retten. Gut, dass er das nicht hört.“ Ein kleiner Seufzer entwich ihm.

„Ich wollte _dich_ retten. Denn selbst wenn du Dumbledore getötet hättest, wenn Voldemort zufrieden gewesen wäre - der finale Kampf wäre so oder so gekommen. Die Chance stand immerhin bei fünfzig Prozent, dass ich als Sieger hervorgehen würde. Aber was wäre dann aus dir geworden? Du wärst für Dumbleodres Mord nach Askaban gewandert. Und _das_ konnte ich einfach nicht zulassen. Auch wenn ich ein Gryffindor sein mag, manchmal naiv und ständig das Gute in den Menschen sehend - ich schwöre dir, ich hätte das nicht getan, wenn ich nicht damals schon viel für dich empfunden hätte.“

Draco sagte kein Wort, er sah seinem Freund einfach nur in die Augen. Das war besser als jede Liebeserklärung und er merkte, dass Harry noch nicht fertig war.

„Richtig klar wurde es mir aber, als du dann weg warst. Sicher, ich war rund um die Uhr beschäftigt mit der Suche nach den Horkruxen - aber Ron und Hermine hatten es oft nicht leicht mir mir, so mies gelaunt war ich teilweise. Nur der Gedanke an dich hat mich davon abgehalten, aufzugeben, wenn wir wochenlang keine Erfolge erzielt hatten. Ich wusste, wenn ich Voldemort töten würde, dann wärst du frei. _Wir_ wären frei.“

Die grünen Smaragde blitzten auf, doch diesmal nicht vor Lust, sondern vor übermäßigen Gefühlen der Liebe. Draco konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass irgendeine Liebe stärker war als ihre. Sie waren wie Engel und Teufel, und doch wussten sie stets, was der andere dachte. Als Harry jetzt Tränen über die Wangen liefen, nahm Draco das Gesicht seines Geliebten in seine Hände und küsste jede einzelne, salzige Träne weg. Irgendwann fanden sich ihre Lippen und verschmelzten gemeinsam. In diesem Augenblick dachten sie beide dasselbe: Eine Liebe wie ihre konnte alles überstehen.

 

 

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

  
**NUNC SCIO QUIT SIT AMOR  
 _Jetzt weiß ich, was Liebe ist_**

 

* * *

 

Ein gedämpftes Summen ließ Harry langsam wach werden. Mit einem lauten Seufzer streckte er sich und öffnete die Augen, überrascht, dass er sich nicht in seinem Himmelbett mit den scharlachroten Vorhängen befand. Dann grinste er. Sie waren tatsächlich eingeschlafen. Normalerweise brachten sie es noch immer irgendwie fertig, die Nächte getrennt zu verbringen, schließlich durfte Draco seine Vorteile als Schulsprecher nicht ausnutzen. Und auch wenn Harry noch immer als Held gefeiert wurde - die Lehrer in Hogwarts sahen in ihm das, was er war. Ein Schüler des siebten Jahrgangs, der bei Regelverstößen auch mit Konsequenzen zu rechnen hatte. Im Grunde war es ihm auch ganz recht so. Der ständige Wirbel um seine Person direkt nach dem finalen Kampf hatte ihn fast verrückt gemacht. Erst, als er jedem, der zum hundertsten Mal gefragt hatte, wie es ihm ginge, gedroht hatte, er würde mit Draco nach Albanien auswandern und dort als Muggel leben, war endlich Ruhe eingekehrt.

Doch nicht nur Harry wurde bewundert. Auch Draco Malfoy, der arrogante Slytherin, wurde plötzlich von allen Seiten mit Glückwünschen überhäuft. Sogar die Gryffindors, die immer hinter Harry gestanden hatten, hatten ihn schließlich als Harrys Partner akzeptiert. Sie waren beeindruckt, dass er den Mut gehabt hatte, die Seiten zu wechseln, seine komplette Weltanschauung in den Schatten zu stellen, seinem eigenen Vater als Gegner gegenüber zu stehen.

Noch heute war Harry Draco mehr als dankbar für das, was er geleistet hatte. Lucius Malfoy, seines Zeichens ergebenster Diener des Dunklen Lords, war kurz davor gewesen, den Todesfluch gegenüber Ron auszusprechen, als Draco zwischen die beiden gesprungen war und seinen eigenen Vater geschockt hatte. Harry war zu beschäftigt gewesen, um die Tat Dracos wirklich zu realisieren, denn zu dem Zeitpunkt war es Voldemort wohl inzwischen egal gewesen, ob nun er es war, der seinen Feind tötete, oder einer seiner Todesser. Obwohl er nicht ein einziges Mal den _Avada Kedavra_ ausgesprochen hatte, hatte Harry in kürzerster Zeit Dutzende von Todessern geschockt oder verwundet auf dem Boden liegen gelassen. Er wusste nicht, woher er plötzlich in Sekundenschnelle den passenden Fluch parat hatte, um sich zu verteidigen. Vielleicht war es die jahrelange Erfahrung, vielleicht hatte er es aber auch Dolores Umbridge zu verdanken. Hätte sie ihn in seinem fünften Jahr nicht derart auf die Palme gebracht, hätte er niemals _Dumbledores Armee_ gegründet. Er hatte es damals niemandem gesagt, nicht einmal Ron und Hermine, aber für die Unterrichtsstunden, die er gegeben hatte, hatte er selbst stundenlang gepaukt. Er war sich sicher, dass kein anderer Fünftklässler zu früheren Zeiten all diese schwarzmagischen Flüche gelernt hatte. Doch schlussendlich hatten sie ihm das Leben gerettet.

„Hey, du bist ja schon wach“, wurde er mit einem Lächeln begrüßt. Das Summen, das natürlich von Draco gekommen war, war verstummt. Stattdessen setzte sich der blonde Slytherin, der herrlich nach seinem Grapefruit-Duschgel roch, auf die Bettkante, um Harry, der sich aufgesetzt hatte, einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken.

„Du ja auch“, grinste er zurück.

„Na ja...“ Draco fuhr sich durch die frisch gewaschenen Haare. „Dank deines Überfalls gestern muss ich die Verwandlung-Hausaufgaben für McGonagall noch fertig machen. Dass die überhaupt noch Zeit findet, um die nachzuschauen! Man könnte meinen, als Schulleiterin hätte sie nicht viel um die Ohren.“

Harry war nicht die Spur verlegen. Okay, er hatte seinen Freund gestern nicht vorgewarnt, als er mit einem Tablett voller Erdbeeren und Schlagsahne bei ihm aufgetaucht war. Und es war sicher auch nicht förderlich für die Hausaufgaben gewesen, dass Draco beim Anblick von Harrys neuer Unterwäsche sofort über ihn hergefallen war... Dennoch wusste Harry, dass Draco die Hausaufgaben genauso leicht von der Hand gingen wie seiner besten Freundin.

„Es hat sich ja auch viel verändert in den letzten Jahren“, meinte er, während er im Bad verschwand, wohin Draco ihm folgte.

Harry zog seinen Schlafanzug aus, stellte sich unter die Dusche und genoss das warme Wasser, das auf ihn nieder prasselte.

„Was meinst du damit?“, wollte Draco wissen, der sich ans Waschbecken gelehnt hatte und seinen Blick nicht von Harry nehmen konnte, der jetzt begann, sich einzuseifen.

„Na, ich glaube nicht, dass es jemals so schwer war, Hogwarts zu leiten, wie in der Zeit, seit wir hier sind. Ich hab Dumbledore teilweise echt bewundert, wie er das gemeistert hat.“ Die Seife fiel ihm aus der Hand, und als er sich nach ihr bückte, wusste Draco, dass er es nicht mehr lange aushalten würde, wenn Harry sich weiter so verführerisch in der Dusche bewegte. Das Beste daran war immer noch, dass sich Harry selten bewusst sexy bewegte. Er stellte Draco noch immer jede Woche die Frage, was er denn nun an ihm finden würde. Draco verdrehte inzwischen nur noch die Augen. Für ihn war es seltsam, dass sich ein attraktiver junger Mann wie sein Freund nicht attraktiv fand. Dabei hatte sich Harry zu seinem Positiven verändert. Aus dem kleinen, schmächtigen Jungen war der Traum eines jeden Mädchens - und ein paar Jungen - geworden. Während des Jahres vor seinem Sieg über Voldemort hatte Harry einiges an Muskelmasse zugelegt, die sich vor allem an seiner Brust wieder fand. Ein paar Zentimeter war er auch noch gewachsen, obwohl er immer noch ein Stückchen kleiner als Draco war.

„Deshalb kann ich auch verstehen, weshalb Dumbledore seinen Posten niedergelegt hat“, fuhr Harry fort, ohne zu bemerken, dass er Draco bereits fast wahnsinnig gemacht hatte.

„Hm“, war die einzige Antwort, die er bekam.

Harry stellte das Wasser aus und trat aus der Dusche, nahm das Handtuch in Empfang, das Draco ihm reichte. Stirnrunzelnd blickte er seinen Freund an, während er sich die Haare trocken rubbelte. „Ist irgendwas?“

„Das fragst du noch?“

Bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, fand sich Harry plötzlich mit dem Rücken an die Duschwand gedrückt, Dracos Lippen auf seinen und weiche Hände, die über seinen Körper glitten. Harry konnte nicht anders, er seufzte genießerisch, als Draco mit der Zunge über seine Brustwarzen fuhr und mit den Zähnen zärtlich an ihnen knabberte. Das Handtuch, was er sich kurz vorher noch um die Hüften gewickelt hatte, war bereits nahe daran, auf den Boden zu fallen. Draco ließ gerade einen seiner Finger in Harry gleiten - begleitet von einem wohligen Stöhnen seines Freundes -, als ein lautes Klopfen sie unterbrach.

„DRAAAAAAAY!!! Du musst mir helfen! Bist du schon wach???!!“, ertönte eine schrille Stimme vor Dracos Schlafzimmertür.

Sowohl Harry als auch Draco selbst stöhnten - jedoch nicht mehr vor Lust. Wenn es etwas gab, das auf sie beide absolut abtörnend wirkte, dann war es Pansy Parkinson. Inzwischen bereute es der Slytherin, dass er eine Nacht mit ihr verbracht hatte. Das war vor Harrys Zeit gewesen, bevor er gewusst hatte, dass er auch auf Männer stand.

Mit seinem Zauberstab, der aus irgendeinem Grund im Badezimmer lag, wollte er sich und Harry wieder ankleiden, doch Harry hielt ihn zurück: „Warte, ich hab da eine Idee, wie wir uns die Nervensäge vom Hals schaffen können.“ Er flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr, woraufhin auf Dracos Gesicht das altbekannte hinterlistige Grinsen erschien.

„Schatz, manchmal muss ich mich wirklich fragen, ob du im richtigen Haus gelandet bist“, grinste er und küsste Harry sanft.

Wie Harry vorgeschlagen hatte, verzichtete er darauf, ihnen beiden Kleidung anzuhexen. Harry selbst wand sich nur das Handtuch wieder um die Hüften und ging zur Schlafzimmertür, an die nun wieder heftig geklopft wurde.

„Dray!!! Ich weiß, dass du wach bist, ich hab dich gehört, warum...“

Weiter kam Pansy nicht, denn die Tür wurde geöffnet. Doch an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck konnte Harry erkennen, dass sie jemand anderen erwartet hatte. Obwohl die schwarzhaarige Slytherin wusste, dass Harry schwul war, und sie außerdem unsterblich in Draco verliebt war, konnte sie nicht anders, als auf Harrys muskulöse Brust zu starren. Die Tatsache, dass er seine Brille nicht trug und somit seine grünen Augen noch mehr hervorstachen, machte seinen Auftritt nicht weniger sexy.

„Pansy“, sagte der Gryffindor übertrieben freundlich lächelnd. „Was treibt dich so früh am morgen zu uns?“

Pansy fing sich wieder und erwiderte giftig: „Genauso gut könnte ich dich fragen, was du im Zimmer eines Slytherins machst! Selbst dem großen Harry Potter ist es nicht erlaubt, die Nächte in anderen Häusern zu verbringen.“

„Und, was willst du jetzt tun? Mich verpfeifen? Vielleicht beim Schulsprecher?“

Hinter Harry gluckste es amüsiert und Draco tauchte neben ihm auf, legte einen Arm um die Taille seines Freundes.

Die Schwarzhaarige bekam glänzende Augen und ignorierte Harry jetzt völlig. Auffällig unauffällig versuchte sie, ihren kurzen Rock ein Stückchen höher zu schieben, in der Hoffnung, Draco würde es registrieren. Doch auch wenn dieser einmal auf hübsche Mädchen wie Pansy abgefahren war, so wusste er heute, dass sein Herz Harry gehörte. Und auch seinen Körper würde nie wieder jemand anderes bekommen als der schwarzhaarige Junge neben ihm. Deshalb setzte er jetzt auch sein übliches arrogantes Grinsen auf und fragte Pansy kühl: „Merkst du nicht, dass du störst?“

Selbstverständlich hatte die Slytherin das gemerkt, blöd war sie ja nicht. Schließlich trug Harry nicht mehr als ein Handtuch um die Hüften und Dracos Hose war offen, sein Oberkörper frei. Doch sie war noch immer davon überzeugt, dass Draco nicht freiwillig mit Harry zusammen war. In ihrem Liebeswahn Draco gegenüber, der seit der Nacht, in der er sie verführt hatte, nicht abgeklungen war, hatte sie sich vorgestellt, wie Harry Potter, der Retter der Zauberwelt, ihren armen Draco erpresst hatte. Würde er nicht das tun, was er verlangt, würde er dafür sorgen, dass Dracos Mutter nach Askaban wanderte. Niemand konnte wissen, dass sich Pansy so sehr in ihre Verliebtheit hineingesteigert hatte, dass sie sie nicht mehr von der Realität unterscheiden konnte. Niemand konnte wissen, wie weit Pansy gehen würde, um ihren Traumprinzen zu bekommen.

„Ach, Draaaaaco“, säuselte sie nun. „Dass du mir hilfst, ist doch viel wichtiger, als mit _dem_ da rumzuknutschen! Ich brauche deine Hilfe bei der Verwandlungs...“

Weiter kam sie nicht, denn Draco hatte sie an den Schultern gepackt und zischte gefährlich leise: „Wag es ja nie wieder, etwas gegen meinen Freund zu sagen, kapiert?! Ich liebe Harry, ob es dir passt oder nicht - und jetzt verschwinde aus meinen Augen, bevor ich mich vergesse!“

Er ließ Pansy los, diese machte sich sofort aus dem Staub. Doch während Harry Draco mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss belohnte, konnten sie beide nicht ahnen, wie sehr sich Pansy in ihrem Hass auf Harry verrannt hatte.

 

 

TBC...


End file.
